Generally, the use of W/O/W type multiple emulsions in the production of various cosmetics, medicines and foods have been expected, since they have a fine texture and a quite smooth touch, a water-soluble substance can be encapsulated in the fat globules in the emulsions and an apparent fat ratio can be increased.